One Fan Fiction Too Many
by grka
Summary: Find it out ;-)


Hi Everybody,  
  
Here is a new FanFiction, that is written in Sweden AND Germany :-)  
Anna and I got the idea, when we took a close look at our emails that we wrote each other during the day. And the first reaction was: "I hope NOBODY else read this!!!! We could really get into trouble!" LOL Well, in this moment, the idea of a new story as born :-)  
  
Okay, a VERYVERY BIG THANK YOU to our Beta-Reader Leigh! She is doing a hard job to go through all the TONS of stories that we wrote in the last weeks. :-))  
  
Disclaimer: It's always the same: Andrew Tess and Monica belongs to Martha Williamson.  
  
One Fan Fiction Too Many  
  
  
Rebecca sat at her computer. It was her lunch break so she figured that it was okay to write a couple of private e-mails. She had to giggle when she read Amy's letter with the question "Are you going to kill, Jocelyn?" So she answered back: "LOL, yes, as soon as I have the time tonight." A sound behind her back made her turn around. Her boss was standing there, and from his expression it looked like he had read what she had written over her shoulder.  
  
"It is my lunch break, sir. It is okay to answer a private e-mail on my lunch break, isn't it?" She sounded defensive, but then she had been startled.  
  
Becky didn't think twice about what had happened. When the day was over she went home, made herself some dinner and then sat down to her favorite hobby - to write fan fiction about the angels in 'Touched By An Angel'. Her present story was about a woman called Jocelyn and she was just about to die. She mailed the next chapter of her story to her friend Amy and went to bed.  
  
Next morning she sat down to watch the morning news on the TV while she had her breakfast. She nearly choked. A woman called Jocelyn had been brutally murdered during the night, and not far from where she lived either. Shaken, she sent off a mail to Amy to tell her of the coincidence.  
  
The office was buzzing about the murder. Becky could not help but feel uncomfortable. She had, after all, written about a woman called Jocelyn. The day dragged on and soon it would be weekend. Becky was going to visit Amy over the weekend. Amy lived an hour away by plane. Becky and Amy had fun together during the weekend and Becky had more or less forgotten the murder.  
  
Monday morning, Becky once again walked into her office and sat down by her computer ready for work.  
  
Becky's boss saw her enter, and then he remembered what had been nagging him all weekend long. Becky had been planning the murder. Hadn't he himself seen it written in her e-mail. She had been terribly nervous about it too. He sat down to phone the police.  
  
Becky didn't foresee her boss' action, but when she read the news on the Internet, she got that strange feeling again. In the news article, they wrote more about what had happened than they had told on the TV. Everything that had happened was eerily close to Becky's story. It was almost TOO close for Becky's taste. In that moment, she remembered that her boss had seen her last email and she recalled his expression this morning when she came to work ... 'Maybe I'm starting to get paranoid', she chuckled to herself. 'I really should stop writing sooo MUCH strange stuff ... Naaaaahhh ... never!' she told herself with an amused smile. It didn't take her long to put this thought beside, because she got a call from a work mate who needed her help.  
  
Meanwhile, in the office of her boss:  
  
"Hello? My name is William Bauer. I ... I don't know if I'm right, but I think I know who killed the poor woman that night," Becky's boss told the man on the other end of the line. After he stated his personal data, he told the police officer what Becky had written in her email and how nervous she got when she found out that he had read it.  
  
After he hung up, he wasn't so sure anymore if this was really a good idea. He had known Becky for 3 years now. She was always a friendly and tender person. He couldn't imagine that she could do something so terrible. But he SAW what she wrote ... ! He got a sick feeling in his stomach because he remembered something else now: She KNEW that he saw it!!! What if she should try to kill him too? At the very least, he was something like a witness.  
  
A half-hour later, Becky came back to her workplace. The problem, that Peter had wasn't hard to solve and so they had had a little time to talk. As she walked around the corner, she saw two strange people who were asking for her. They showed an identity badge. 'Oh oh ... this can't mean something good!!' Becky thought as she got a sick feeling in her stomach. 'What do the police want from me?'  
  
"Are you Rebecca Taylor?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Nancy answered slowly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
But before she could ask anything else, she was handcuffed and the one of the two men read her her rights.  
  
Becky could not believe what just had happened. In a daze, she went with the police officers. At the station she was put in a small room with only three chairs and a table in it. She was thirsty, but the officers didn't want to give her anything until she had answered their questions. How could she answer them? All she could say was that she had been at her computer and then gone to bed. She had repeated that so many times now that she was getting hoarse from talking. One of the policemen had lit a cigarette and he had just been rude to her when she said that she was allergic to cigarette smoke.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and a voice said "I'm her lawyer, you should not interrogate her without me being present, you know."  
  
A blond man dressed in a smart gray suit entered the little room. "My name is Andrew, by the way."  
  
Becky felt the whole world spin round. Her lawyer looked just like her favorite male actor in her favorite TV show. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her left arm and it felt like a steel band had just been tightened round her chest.  
  
Andrew caught her just as she was falling. "Can't you see she is having a heart attack? Call an ambulance quick!"  
  
They were left alone in the small room while the officers ran to get help.  
  
Becky could see that it indeed was Andrew. She saw the glow around him and she was filled with comfort. "I didn't do it, but you must know that, you were there?"  
  
"No, Becky, I was not there, but I believe you." Andrew's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
Becky felt drowsy, but she had to know. "Am I dreaming or is this really happening?"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Oh, this is happening alright and you must not go to sleep right now."  
  
Andrew stayed by her side all the way to the hospital and over the most critical period. Becky felt herself surrounded with love and comfort. If it were not for the policeman guarding her door, she would have believed it all to be a dream.  
  
In the hospital cafeteria, Andrew sat together with Tess and Monica. "She is innocent, I can feel that. So we've got to find the real killer."  
  
"You never saw the killer?" Tess asked.  
  
"I wasn't even there. Maybe the first move is to find which AOD was there?"  
  
"Do you have an idea who was with the victim?" Monica asked after she had sipped at her coffee.  
  
Andrew shook his head, "No. Maybe it was Adam or Henry."  
  
"Well, it looks like it was Adam," said Tess and pointed toward the door.  
  
As her two fellow angels followed her look, they saw that Adam walked toward them. He smiled at his three friends. "Hello, Ladies," he greeted them in a friendly manner and added with a smile at Andrew, "and Gentleman." When he sat down, he continued, "I heard you three needed some help!"  
  
"Adam! Nice to see you!" Monica greeted him with a big smile on her on face.  
  
"Did you have an assignment called 'Jocelyn' last Friday?" asked Andrew before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"Jocelyn? You mean Jocelyn Miller, the young woman who got killed?" Adam's face got sad as he remembered that assignment. It was one thing to take people Home who had accomplished their life's work and who were ready to go. But, to stay there and to watch someone to get killed ... it was the hardest part of the job of Angel of Death, except for taking children home. Adam knew that he was reputed to be rough and not so compassionate as his fellow Angels of Death, but this wasn't true. Deep inside of him, such assignments broke him down. He cultivated a hard shell because he was too afraid that the memories of his assignments would destroy him.  
  
"Adam?" Monica asked softly and put her hand on Adam's shoulder when he didn't respond immediately to Andrew's question.  
  
Monica's voice brought him back from his train of thought. "What? ... Sorry, I ... Yes, I was Jocelyn's angel. I was with her when it happened." Adam needed a moment to recover from his memories.  
  
Tess got concerned about Adam. She had known him such a long time now, but she had never seen him like this. He looked so sad. "What happened, baby? Can you tell us?" she asked gently.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Thursday night when Adam got the call that he needed to be with someone. He didn't know who it was or what to expect as he walked along a dark street. Most of the street lamps were broken. It was almost 1 o'clock at night and nobody else was to be seen. All together, it made the whole scene into something spooky.  
  
As Adam passed one of the last working street lamps, he heard someone running in his direction. In the next moment he saw a young woman who seemed to be running away from something or someone. Fear and panic were visible in her face. She didn't see Adam, but he knew that she was his next assignment.  
  
"Please Father, don't let her be the reason why I'm here. She is so young! She has still her whole life before her."  
  
But no matter how hard he prayed, the answer was 'No'. Adam knew that God gave humans free will; he knew that God didn't want the death of that woman either; he knew that God loved His children and suffered with them. 'Will I ever understand WHY humans can be so cruel to each other?' Adam pondered.  
  
As the woman passed him, he saw that someone was following her. He couldn't see who it was because of the defective street lamps, but in the next moment he heard a shot and someone screamed. As he turned around, he saw that the young woman lay on the ground. She held her stomach and cried. The one who had fired the shot started to talk to her, but a man who heard the shot called for help as he saw the woman, and so the culprit run away.  
  
Adam walked toward the woman. He saw her fear and horror.  
  
"Hello, Jocelyn," Adam said softly as he knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek. "My name is Adam. I'm an angel, sent by God to bring you Home to Him."  
  
As Jocelyn looked up to the strange man, she thought at first that it was the man who haunted her, but as she saw the soft glow that surrounded the stranger, she knew instantly that he told the truth, that he was an angel. As he touched her cheek, she could feel how her fear and pain vanished. All she could feel now, was peace and love.  
  
"You ... you are the Angel of Death?" she asked weakly.  
  
Adam nodded, "Yes, I am. Don't be afraid."  
  
Jocelyn shook her head slowly, "It's strange, but ... I'm not afraid. But ... what ... what about my family? I ... I can't go, they need me."  
  
Adam smiled softly at her, "Don't worry about them. God is with them, He will help them through this difficult time. There will be angels with them like I am with you right now."  
  
Adam sighed, "Are you ready to come with me? There is Someone waiting for you."  
  
Jocelyn closed her tearful eyes and nodded. Adam put his hand on her shoulder and in the next moment, they walked together toward the most beautiful light that Jocelyn has ever seen.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So you never saw who the killer was?" Andrew's voice cut through Adam's reverie.  
  
Adam shook his head, "but I'm pretty certain that it was a man."  
  
The angels sighed. It would not be easy to dig out the truth in this case, and Becky's life might be at stake.  
  
Andrew returned to Becky's room. As her attorney, he had no problems getting past the guard. He sat down beside Becky and took her hand. "Becky, do you have any idea why the police arrested you for this murder?"  
  
Becky had seen this question coming and she felt a little foolish when she answered. "Yeah, I guess. Andrew, have you ever seen a TV show called 'Touched By An Angel'? You look an awful lot like the Angel of Death on the show. You even have the same name."  
  
"Yes, I have seen the show, and yes they have found a very good look-alike to play me. But what has that to do with your arrest?" Andrew tried to get her back on track.  
  
"It has everything to do with it. You see, there are a bunch of us writing fanfic on the Internet. My best friend Amy and I often write stories together and even when we write a story by ourselves we send each other the stories as we write them. Last week, I wrote a story about a woman called Jocelyn who was being stalked by a weird man. Amy wrote me an email asking if I was going to 'kill' Jocelyn. I wrote back that I intended to do that as soon as I had time that night. My boss happened to see that e-mail. I felt embarrassed because he had caught me writing private mail at work, but he might have interpreted it as if I was being furtive." Becky felt tired, but she was glad to talk to someone understanding about this. It was a little bit awkward though to talk about the fan fiction with Andrew. What would he think of her?"  
  
Andrew did his best to hide a smile. He could not help but see how Becky's ears had grown remarkably redder while she had answered his question. "Okay, so Thursday night you were writing a story where a woman called Jocelyn got murdered. In much the same way it happened in real life, too. What did you do after you had finished writing?"  
  
"I sent it to Amy for her to read, and then I went to bed. I have no witnesses. ..Wait a minute. The computer is my witness. You can always see when a document was last altered. You should be able to see when I finished writing the story about Jocelyn. I called it "My Aching Heart". You should also be able to see the e-mail I sent to Amy. I keep copies of all the e-mails." This made Becky feel a whole lot better. She HAD an alibi after all.  
  
Andrew patted her hand. "I'll see what I can do," he said.  
  
While Monica went to see Amy, Tess and Andrew visited Becky's home. No one had thought of looking in the computer yet, so Andrew and Tess were left alone. Andrew started the thing. He soon found the file called "fanfic". He marveled at all the stories Becky had written. He found the document "My Aching Heart" and noted that it had indeed been altered last Friday at 00.55 a.m. He opened it and read it, marveling at how close fiction came to real life this time. For fun, he opened another of the stories called "Best Intentions".  
  
Tess saw Andrew's ears go red so she went over to see why. "What the matter, Angel Boy? What are you reading on that machine?"  
  
"Tess, Becky and Amy have written a story about me scaring an old lady to death. Do you remember old Mr. Petersen?"  
  
"Yes, of course, that was one of the funniest things I've heard, Angel Boy. Do you mean that these two girls have written a similar story?" Tess chuckled.  
  
"Yes, complete with scolding and all." Andrew still had trouble seeing the humour in that story.  
  
"Well, no matter what, we still have to show this to the police as evidence. You had better make a copy first, though.  
  
After Andrew copied the file, he couldn't resist reading some of the other stories. He and Tess were more than surprised at how talented Becky and her friend Amy were. They both enjoyed the reading. There were some really sad stories and some really funny stories, 'except one' Andrew thought. But it did Andrew good to read that not ALL people saw the Angel of Death as a dark, spooky and fearful creature. He had to smile as he read what kind of image the two women had of him and was well pleased that somehow they helped to change the public reputation of angels like him.  
  
"Come on, Angel Boy! We need to get to the police station," Tess reminded him.  
  
"But Tess, I only want to read this last story! It's really great ..." Andrew started to protest.  
  
"No 'buts'! We need to help this woman first, before she gets the death sentence for killing someone and you have to take her home!" Tess told him energetically. "Maybe she will give you her stories after she is free again!"  
  
Andrew tried to give Tess his best 'lost puppy dog look', but Tess' expression told him that he should quickly move his angel butt out of the room.  
  
After Tess and Andrew had been by the police station and told them about the computer and what they found out, they went to visit Becky to tell her the results. But only Andrew got permission to see her.  
  
"Hi Becky!" he greeted her with a cheerful smile as he walked into the room.  
  
"Did you find something that could help me???" Becky asked with a voice mixed with hope and fear at the same time.  
  
"Tess and I found the file. We gave it as evidence to the police. Don't worry, I'm sure we will get you free!" Andrew told her as he sat down on the chair that stood next to Becky's bed.  
  
Becky started to relax a little as she heard that they had found something that could help her. But Andrew could still see some fear and worry in her eyes.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"Physically or mentally?"  
  
Andrew smiled, at least she had still kept her sense of humor. This was a good sign.  
  
"Both," he said briefly and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Physically, well it's okay so far. I ... I think the first shock is over. This all was a little bit much."  
  
Andrew started to softly squeeze Becky's hand. "And mentally?" he asked with concern and compassion.  
  
"I'm so scared!!! I NEVER expected that this whole story writing thing could get me so deeply into trouble. It was always fun for us! And now? ... Now I could die because of this. ... I know what the punishment for killing someone is." Tears appeared in Becky's eyes.  
  
Andrew brushed her tears away. "Shhh ... Listen to me! ... I promise you that we will do our best to help you! All you have to do right now is to lay down, relax and trust in God. He knows what really happened. He knows how you are feeling right now and He sent you three angels to help you. There is really nothing to fear! God loves you so much! You aren't alone right now and you will never be. No matter in which direction this whole thing goes!"  
  
Becky managed a thin smile at the angel. She was marveling how much he was like the angel she and Amy always wrote about. "If I get through this ... I promise I will NEVER write any new stories again!!!!"  
  
Andrew shook his head, "No, please don't stop writing! When I sat at you computer, I ..." Becky could see that the angel didn't feel comfortable with the following statement, "I read some of the stories that you girls created."  
  
Suddenly, it was Becky who didn't feel comfortable anymore. It was one thing that Andrew knew that she wrote about him, but now ... he knew WHAT she wrote!!!! "Oh no!" Becky said more to herself than to Andrew.  
  
Andrew saw that Becky blushed. "I really love your stories!" 'Except one,' he added in his mind, "You and your friend have a great talent. You shouldn't stop because of this. Your stories are full of love, faith, trust and hope! There are people out there who really need to hear this!" Andrew waited a moment, before he continued, "And ... they help me too."  
  
Becky didn't understand. How could her stories help Andrew? "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I read how you wrote about the Angel of Death. The picture that the reader gets when they read your story ... it's so close to the truth and so far away from what most people think of us," he said with a big smile. "You see, you have found a way to make my job a whole lot easier."  
  
Two hours earlier at Amy's home:  
  
Amy hadn't heard anything from her friend Becky for two days, but when she heard that the police had arrested someone, she got a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
When she heard the doorbell, she opened. In front of her stood a young woman. She had long dark hair and wore a brown coat. Amy needed a moment to recover from her shock after she recognized the woman.  
  
"Hi, my name is ...", the woman started.  
  
But Amy was faster, "Monica!"  
  
"You ... you know me?" Monica asked curiously.  
  
Amy felt a little embarrassed. After all, she knew a character on a TV show. "Yes, you look just like Monica on 'Touched By An Angel'."  
  
Monica smiled. "Yes, they have done a great job to find lookalikes for all three of us. May I come in?"  
  
Monica suspected that the police would pounce upon Amy, now that Andrew and Tess had tipped them about the computer. But, Monica could also see why such a theory would never work. Amy was in a wheelchair.  
  
Once Monica was inside, Amy asked if she could offer Monica some coffee. Both Monica and Amy smiled as Monica eagerly said 'yes'.  
  
Seated in the living room with a steaming coffee mug in her hand, Monica told Amy that Becky had been arrested for the murder of Jocelyn. She also told Amy that the Father had put Andrew, Tess and herself on the case to help Becky. Amy also learned that Becky had had a heart attack when seeing Andrew as her attorney, but that Becky was now fine, resting in the hospital.  
  
"Becky said that she had been up finishing that story about a woman named 'Jocelyn' Thursday night and that she had mailed it to you and then gone to bed." Monica said.  
  
"Why, yes. I have the mail and the story right here on my computer." Amy said moving over to her computer and switching it on.  
  
Monica went over to have a look. Amy pointed out a mail 'Friday 1.03 a.m. it said. Monica smiled. "This is great Amy, can I take a copy of the email, please? All we now have to do is to prove that the murder took place at 1 a.m. that night.  
  
Then curiosity took over. "I say Amy, can I read some of the stories that you and Becky have written?"  
  
Amy hid a smile. "Of course you can. I'd be honored if you did."  
  
Monica started to read and she, like Andrew, marveled at how well written the stories were and how close they came the truth. The last story she read was "Best Intentions". Monica laughed so much that tears ran her cheeks. 'To think that the woman had scolded Andrew better than Tess!'  
  
Anticipating that the police would want to question Amy as soon as they knew her identity, Monica brought Amy back with her. Amy was glad to come. She could offer support and comfort to Becky AND she would get to meet Andrew.  
  
At the police station, Andrew's find caused some real trouble. The emergency call had been placed 1.15 Friday morning and, according to the one witness who had made the call, the shot had been fired no more than ten to fifteen minutes earlier. It was true that Becky's apartment was close, but it was a ten-minute walk from where Jocelyn had been murdered. On top of that Becky's flat was on the fifth floor. Timing spoke against Becky having done it. But, she could have done it together with Amy! Becky could have been sitting at the computer making a neat little alibi while Amy stalked the streets. The inspector picked up the phone and called his colleagues in Amy's hometown.  
  
He had just placed the receiver on the hook when a young woman with dark hair and a brown coat, accompanied by a woman in a wheelchair, entered his room. The woman in brown presented herself as Monica and said that she worked with Andrew and Tess. Then the woman in wheelchair introduced herself as Amy. The inspector was glad he was already sitting.  
  
"You are Amy Long?" He could hardly believe his eyes  
  
"Yes I am, and I came as soon as I could when I heard what was going on here," Amy replied.  
  
She then continued to tell the inspector and the rest of his team about Becky and her. She had barely finished her story when the phone rang. The inspector picked it up. He heard his colleague in Amy's town say, "That chick must be guilty as h.. She has flown the coop." The only thing the inspector could do was to answer "That's because she is here, and she is in a wheelchair."  
  
The inspector needed a moment to recover from this shock. He had thought the whole time that he had solved this case and the only thing he needed was a confession from that woman. And now he must reconsider everything from the beginning. The time of the file on Becky's computer and now this woman in front of him showed him that he had arrested the wrong person.  
  
One hour later, after Amy had signed her statement, she and Monica drove to the hospital to visit Becky. Becky lay in her bed and Andrew stood at her side talking with her. He had already told her what happened, after the Father had informed him that the police had dropped the accusations.  
  
When Monica and Amy walked or 'drove' into the room, Becky and Andrew greeted them both with a big smile of joy and relief. As Amy saw her beloved Andrew right before her eyes, she almost fainted and had trouble breathing.  
  
When Andrew saw her trouble, he walked quickly over. "Amy? Is everything okay? Do you need a doctor?" he asked with concern. What was it with these women that they both reacted like this when they saw him?  
  
Amy got embarrassed about her reaction and she saw in Andrew's eyes, that he already knew what was wrong with her. "No! No, thanks. I'm fine, really!!!" she answered quickly and hoped that he wouldn't go deeper into that topic.  
  
Andrew gave Monica an angry look, as he saw her amused glance at him.  
  
She recognized the real problem and had struggled not to laugh at him, and it got harder as she saw his expression. He had the same look on his face as .... Monica tried to remember when she saw him like that the last time and then she remembered .... it was when he got into that "Books & Bachelors" thing. It was precisely when he realized that he would get auctioned.  
  
She knew that Andrew didn't like such situations, especially if someone knew about it and teased him.  
  
In the meantime, Amy drove toward her friend Becky. "I'm so glad to hear that you are not accused anymore!!!" she said to her friend as she took her hand.  
  
"You CAN'T imagine how glad I am about this!!!" Becky replied with relief. The whole thing took only a few days, but it seemed like an eternity to her.  
  
With a look at Andrew, who was still discussing with Monica, she added with a twinkle in her eyes, "I don't think I have to ask how you are doing?!"  
  
Becky laughed, "No, I don't think so either! He is soooooo cuuuute!!!!"  
  
Amy laughed too, "And? Is he like the one on the TV?"  
  
Becky shook her head, "No!" And as Amy gave her a questioning glance, she added, "He is soooooo much greater and with sooooo much more compassion."  
  
As both women laughed so hard that they couldn't stop, both angels stopped their discussion and looked at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Monica wanted to know.  
  
Amy and Becky stopped immediately, blushing as they replied at the same time, "Nothing! Really, we ..." Amy looked at Becky, searching for help, "... we ..."  
  
"... we only thought about the last few days and that this would make a really great story!" Becky finished the sentence.  
  
Monica and Andrew both knew that this wasn't completely truthful, but they, at least Andrew, didn't really want to know the real subject. They walked toward the two women.  
  
At this moment, Tess appeared in the room, too.  
  
"Time to say good-bye?" asked Becky sadly.  
  
"Yes, baby. We have to go," Tess answered as she joined her two angel babies.  
  
"Wait!" protested Andrew, "We can't go now!"  
  
As both humans and angels gave him a curious look, he said, "Do you remember what you promised me, Tess, when we were in Becky's apartment?"  
  
Tess remembered. How could she ever forget her Angel Boy, who sat in front of the computer and read the stories?  
  
Tess had to laugh. "Okay, Angel Boy, you have until tomorrow to tidy up Becky's place and to prepare a welcome home dinner for her and Amy. We'll all join you tomorrow night after Becky has been released from this hospital."  
  
Andrew did his best to erase all traces of the police intrusion in Becky's apartment. He bought food and flowers. Everything was set for Becky's homecoming.  
  
It was a happy and relieved Becky that opened the door to her apartment. Hesitantly, she looked around the apartment waiting to see signs of the intrusion, but everything was in place. Even the computer was back in its usual place in the corner.  
  
Enticing smells lured Becky into the kitchen where she found Andrew mixing a green salad. Andrew put down his tools and smiled. "Welcome home, Becky, the dinner is almost done and Tess and Monica should be here any minute now."  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang. Amy opened the door and in came Tess and Monica. It was a happy reunion for them all. The dinner was delicious. Neither Becky, nor Amy wanted this evening to end. They soaked it all in. But, inexorably the clock ticked on and it was time for the angels to leave. Before they left, Andrew asked Becky for a copy of each of her's and Amy's stories, and reminded the two women of how much these stories could help him in his work.  
  
Becky handed Andrew the copies and gave him a big hug. "Will I see you again?"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Yes, Becky, one day. Not too soon though I hope."  
  
Becky had to smile, too. "No, I agree. Just as long as I know that we will see each other again."  
  
Amy, too, got a hug and the same promise, that one day they would meet again. Then there was only Becky and Amy left in the apartment. Outside on the street, Andrew had started to read the copies he had gotten from Becky.  
  
"Oh, here is one about you, Tess! And here is one with you, Monica." Andrew said and handed the two angels a bunch of papers each. He had to smile when he saw Tess' contented look as she read 'her' story.  
  
Becky and Amy were on the balcony looking down on the street. They saw their angelic friends reading their stories while overhead a white dove flew towards the sky.  
  
The End  



End file.
